Many modern day electronic devices comprise image sensors that convert optical images to digital data representing the optical images. One type of image sensor commonly used in electronic devices is a backside illumination (BSI) image sensor. A BSI image sensor comprises an array of photodetectors overlying an interconnect structure and configured to receive radiation on an opposite side as the interconnect structure. This arrangement allows radiation to impinge on the photodetectors unobstructed by conductive features in the interconnect structure, such that the BSI image sensor has high sensitivity to incident radiation.